


Dornish Viper

by roqueamadi



Series: What Happens in Dorne, Stays in Dorne [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, harm to fictional animals i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roqueamadi/pseuds/roqueamadi
Summary: Jaime gets bitten by a snake. Kinda.





	Dornish Viper

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for completely gratuitous smut...

It was their second night in Dorne. Bronn woke - half-woke - to someone shaking his arm urgently - Jaime, of course. It was still dark, almost, with just a little light in the east.

Bronn groaned as Jaime shook him awake. He was exhausted.

“Bronn - Bronn, wake up.”

“What is it?” he said, his groggy voice barely comprehensible.

Jaime’s voice was panicked. “I went into the bushes to - to go- and-” 

“And?”

“Something bit me. I think it was a snake.”

Bronn pushed himself up into a sitting position. “Shit, Jaime,” he said. “What is it with you and snakes? Uh - what colour was it? Did it look like the one yesterday?”

“No, I couldn't really tell but I think green,” Jaime said, his voice anxious.

“Fuck,” Bronn groaned. “Green stripes?”

“I think so.”

“Dornish viper. The most poisonous snake in Westeros,” he muttered, his heart sinking. “Where?” he demanded.

“What?” 

“Where did it bite you?”

Jaime reddened. “Er- well, on my arse.”

Bronn dragged a hand down his face. “I've gotta suck the poison out.”

“You've got to  _ what?” _ Jaime exclaimed.

“If I don't suck it out, you'll be dead in thirty minutes!” Bronn growled. “Show me.”

Flushing red in the dim light, Jaime fumbled to undo his breeches. Too slow - there was no time. Bronn reached across, his eyes still struggling to focus on anything, he was so tired, to tug the laces undone and yank them down Jaime’s hips. Jaime bunched the fabric of his underclothes desperately against himself at the front to protect some of his modesty, as he knelt there, and shuffled on his knees to turn his back to Bronn, waving his golden right hand at his arse cheek. 

Bronn saw it straight away. Blood was smeared over two small marks, just above the crease of Jaime's thigh, on the inward curve towards the middle of his perfect arse. Not the easiest area to reach.

“Bend over.”

Jaime made a noise of protest, struggling to maintain his balance as Bronn pushed him forward.

“I'm not gonna  _ look,  _ come on, just bend over,” Bronn demanded.

Reluctantly, Jaime did as he was told, putting his left hand on the ground so he was on all fours - well, all threes, his right elbow pressing into the sand on the other side - letting his breeches drop down around his knees. Bronn shuffled forward, putting a hand on Jaime's arse cheek to lift and spread him, making the bite more visible, and Jaime made another slightly outraged, breathless noise as Bronn touched him. Bronn hadn’t expected anything too pretty under Jaime’s clothes after a full day of travelling yesterday - he knew  _ he _ probably didn’t smell that great - but, to his surprise, Jaime’s skin was ludicrously clean and smooth. Jaime  _ had _ insisted on washing off in the surf the evening before, he supposed. And despite the circumstances, Bronn suddenly felt a whole lot more awake.

Bronn reached back for the wineskin amongst their supplies and took a deep swig, coating the inside of his mouth with alcohol, then swallowed it down. Then he bent down, resting one hand between Jaime's knees, the other holding his arse, and put his mouth to the wound, and sucked. He had to suck hard before any blood came out. He drew as much as he could, turned and spat it out, rinsed his mouth with a little wine, and went again - he repeated this process several times. Jaime made several breathy noises throughout the procedure which wasn’t very helpful for Bronn’s concentration. He  _ did _ at least notice the blood wasn't flowing as freely as it had the few times he'd done this in the past. 

Finally, he sat back. Jaime looked back at him.

“How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Jaime breathed.

Bronn frowned. He would have expected to see Jaime's eyes growing redder, colour draining from his face and sweat breaking out on his skin by now, from the poison, even  _ if _ Bronn had managed to extract the majority of it. Yet he didn't have any symptoms at all.

Bronn rubbed his eyes.

“What did you say the snake looked like, again?”

“It looked like - fuck!”

Jaime jumped almost a foot in the air, surging back against Bronn, pointing at the bushes to their right. “That was it! I just saw it!”

Bronn leapt to his feet, drawing his dagger, and when the long grasses rustled again with movement he threw it, deadly accurate, and dived after the thing. His dagger had certainly caught… something, pinning it to the ground, the blade embedded deeply in the sand. However...

“Jaime…”

He picked up the dagger by the handle, lifting the impaled creature out of the grass. He held it up in the slowly growing light. It was green, yes - it also had four legs. “Jaime, this is a lizard.”

“It is?”

Bronn looked over at him and his own cock twitched almost before his brain registered what he was seeing - Jaime’s breeches were still tangled around his knees as he sat there, his face flushed a nice pink in the dim light, and most interestingly - he was  _ very _ hard. 

Bronn lowered the lizard.

“Is this what bit you?”

“I - it might have been.”

“Lizards aren't poisonous.”

“I thought it was a snake.”

“I just spent twenty minutes sucking your arse for a  _ lizard _ bite?”

Jaime flushed deeper pink, but his expression became far more embarrassed a second later when Bronn dropped his gaze pointedly to Jaime’s groin. He started to move to cover himself, but Bronn took two quick strides forward, putting his boot on Jaime’s tangled pants, pinning them, and his legs, to the sand. “Did you  _ enjoy _ that?”

“What? No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don't be ridiculous, Bronn, why would I enjoy… that…”

Bronn pointed the impaled lizard at Jaime’s cock. “It looks like you did.”

Jaime threw himself back in alarm as Bronn thrust the creature towards his face, landing on his elbows, staring at the dead animal in disgust.

“It’s just - Bronn, it’s just morning and - you know-”

Bronn was grinning broadly now. He took pity on him and chucked the dagger away, but kept Jaime pinned under his boot, looking down at him appreciatively. “You liked me sucking you, hey? You liked my mouth on you?”

“Bronn…” Jaime breathed, still back on his elbows, looking up at him, completely failing to either confirm or deny it. Bronn didn't really need him to - Jaime was more or less an open book when it came to things like this.

He removed his foot and held out a hand. Jaime took it, hesitantly. Bronn pulled him up to his feet and held him in place with his hands on his hips, and before Jaime could say or do anything further, Bronn dropped down onto his knees and took Jaime’s cock into his mouth.

Jaime made a choked noise and Bronn felt his legs go suddenly unstable. He held firmly to Jaime’s thighs until Jaime got a grip on Bronn’s shoulder with his left hand, leaning heavily, and Bronn ran his tongue quickly and efficiently over each side of Jaime’s shaft until he was wet all over and then pressed forward, pushing him deep into his mouth.

“B-Bronn-” Jaime gasped, gripping his shoulder hard, as Bronn started up a quick and firm motion. When he was reasonably confident Jaime was stable, at least on the left side, he let go of his thigh and brought a hand to his mouth, pulling off Jaime’s cock for a moment, long enough to suck his middle finger into his mouth and moisten it, then he returned his mouth to Jaime’s cock and he ran his hand between his legs and up, behind his balls, being careful to avoid the wound. He pressed his wet finger against Jaime’s hole.

Jaime moaned, rather loudly, and Bronn took that as permission. He pressed his finger inside, curling and angling it in the direction of Bronn’s face. He found the small mound almost immediately and pressed firmly, and was rewarded by Jaime’s knees buckling together as he gasped Bronn’s name - that was rather nice to hear - and within another five seconds he was coming hard.

Bronn spat the mouthful to the side, the same as he’d done before, and slowly removed his finger from inside Jaime.

He looked up, and Jaime was looking down at him with an expression between awe and confusion. At a slight nudge from Bronn, Jaime crumpled down to his knees. Bronn caught him and eased him back onto his sleeping mat, smiling fondly at Jaime’s rather innocently overwhelmed expression.

He brushed a hand affectionately over Jaime’s hair and then said, “You want the lizard for breakfast?”

_ “No,” _ Jaime exclaimed, and Bronn laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there are so many issues with this, and I apologise. Firstly, just let me clarify, if anyone is unsure, sucking the poison is definitely NOT a thing, don't try this at home, I used it with purely dishonourable intentions. Secondly, there are so many issues with body fluids here, I know, I know, just please assume they're both squeaky clean. Thirdly this is obviously terrible and just so lame, so once again, I apologise :p


End file.
